supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Smith
Jon Smith is a young man who, like many around his walk of life, believes himself to be invincible (Though he has just a little more founding than most.) Wandering around the neutral zone on his bicycle, he mostly lives off stealing people's food in exchange for good luck, and working as a courier for whoever he can manage to get to hire him (An incredibly daunting task for someone of his abilities.) Generally if he comes across a conflict that at all seems uneven, a sense of fair play will drive him to change the odds at least a little. Powers *'Imperceptibility' - Jonathan Smith is entirely imperceptible to nearly everything. He cannot be seen, heard, smelled, or felt. It hasn't been tested yet, though it is a good bet he cannot be tasted either. Machines do not register him. No trace of his presence can be picked up by machines, and little things like broken twigs or footprints that he leaves behind are difficult to notice until well after they've been left. The inability to interact meaningfully through touch means that Jon cannot really hurt others. His only real way of interacting with others is through notes he leaves behind. At least one person cas been able to interact with him perfectly normally, but the exact reason is unclear - it is possible that his impereceptibility simply doesn't work on those with madness based powers. *'Probability Manipulation' - Jon's second ability is the ability to alter the probability of a given outcome occuring through written charms. Though they can slightly adjust the liklihood of specific events, these are more powerful when the outcome is something vauge such as 'Good Luck'. Generally written on the same slips of paper he uses to communicate, Jon favors slipping them in pockets of the unknowing, or sticking them on people's backs. Background Immediately after the Supocalypse, with everyone dead, Jon thought for a while that he must have been dead too. He wasn't able to interact with animals or the one survivor he encountered. He wasn't able to see himself in mirrors in pictures he took. Until thirst overwhelmed him on the second day, he was entirely resigned to a new life as a ghost, but it was the need to drink and eventually eat which clued him in to the truth of his state. Wandering the country on a bicycle, raiding supermarkets for canned food, he lived day to day until he happened across a single survivor. Confident now that no one could see him, he started living by taking a can or two from this other survivor. Feeling guilt, he stuck around, helping them with what he was able without them ever noticing anything but the stolen food. It was an angry proclomation that the theif would be caught which led Jon to leave the first note. An arrogant note from a kid starved for amusement in a wasteland: "Good Luck." Surprised when the other survivor could indeed read the message he left, he was even more surprised when they seemed to suddenly have dramatically better returns from salvage runs. Experimenting a bit, he played around a little, finding that with a well placed note slipped into the right pocket, he could change how events played out, or just generally give someone a change in luck. Raiding an office supplies store, he left dozens of good luck notes, an apology, and took off once again armed with new knowledge and a backpack full of postit notes and writing supplies. Since the first few months, Jon picked up a number of bad habits. Some born from convinience, some from lonliness, some from boredom. Among the worst of these was a habit of stalking other survivors he finds, pretending that they've known each other for a long time, and holding extended one-sided conversations with them. Indulging in this habit is how he migrated from the Great Lakes area to what had once been Southwestern United States. Since then, he's largely slowed down on this particular habit, travelling with a group and having encountered someone who can see him. jonsmith.png|Character Sheet Category:Travellers Category:Male Category:Loner Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Imperceptibility